The Evil Snow Queen
by Arendelle-Queen
Summary: AU story with evil Elsa. Elsa ran away after her parents death and returns at Anna's coronation. No longer the sweet girl she was she plunges Arendelle into an eternal winter unless Anna gives her the throne. Can Anna save the kingdom and her sister or is Arendelle doomed to the reign of the Evil Snow Queen?
1. Anna's Coronation

_Hey so this is my first attempt at a fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated however. If you like it let me know because I hope to keep updating. And if you have any suggestions or requests on what you want to see, I'm very open to ideas so just post them in the comments. It will definitely be getting more exciting as the story gets moving. Other than that read and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It had been six years since Anna had seen her sister. Six years since her parents died. Six years since she was just a princess with no worries or cares. But today that was all going to change. Today, Anna was to be crowned the new queen of Arendelle. She thought back to her childhood and when her relationship with Elsa had gone downhill.<p>

* * *

><p>Since she was eight, Elsa had shut herself in her room and refused to come out. Anna had absolutely no idea why. One day they'd been best friends, and the next day Elsa was ignoring her pleas to go play in the snow. Then came the day when her parents went on that fateful voyage to her cousin Rapunzel's wedding in Corona. They were only supposed to be gone a month. Two months went by, and there was no sign of the Arendelle monarchs. They were officially proclaimed dead. Anna begged and pleaded with Elsa to come to the memorial service, but Elsa refused. Anna was forced to bury her parents alone.<p>

When Anna came back from the cemetery, she tried knocking on Elsa's door to see if she could get a response, but as usual, Elsa was silent. Frustrated, Anna decided she was going in there whether Elsa wanted her to or not, so she had Gerda, one of the servants, fetch the key to Elsa's bedroom. Anna took a deep breath and turned the key in the lock. Even though it was a huge invasion of privacy, it was only the two of them and Anna really needed the support of her sister more than ever. She had to push the door harder then expected, but finally it opened onto a room that was completely frosted over. There was no sign of Elsa though. Anna sank to her knees and started to sob. She stayed slumped on the ground until Gerda came and led the exhausted young princess to bed.

Anna slept until noon the next day and was feeling much better. Still sad, but much more refreshed. She ordered the guards to set up a search party and systematically search all of Arendelle for her missing sister. Then she called Gerda into her bedroom. "Gerda, you've worked in this castle since before Elsa and I were born. Can you tell me what in God's name happened to Elsa's room?!"

Gerda looked uncomfortable for a second, then sighed and said,"Your sister has ice powers. She loses control of them when her emotions get to strong which is probably why her room was so... wintry".

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"You did when you were younger except Elsa hurt you one day when you were playing. The trolls were able to heal you, but in the process they took away your memories of Elsa's powers."

"So now there's trolls? What's next? Magical dragons that sing songs and play the bongos?"

"Believe what you want Your Highness, but what I'm telling you is the truth."

"I need time to think about this Gerda. This is pretty unbelievable even to me. I mean, how is it that I can just forget all about stuff like that one day?" Anna sat in her room; contemplating what Gerda had just told her. She was having a hard time believing any of it, even though she had an active imagination and a love of fairy tales.

Later that day, the search party returned and reported that there had been no sign of Elsa, and nobody had any idea where she might have gone. Anna was worried, but if what Gerda said was true, Elsa could probably take care of herself, so she told the guards to go out again in another day or two. The guards looked for Elsa over the course of a month, but they never found her. Eventually Anna gave up looking and made a public announcement saying Elsa was dead. She then focused her efforts on preparing herself for when she became queen.

* * *

><p>(6 years later)<p>

Anna woke up late as usual, so one of the servants was banging on her door telling her to get up. The she realized it was coronation day and the wave of emotions hit her. She was excited to become queen. Think of the power! She was nervous to become queen. What if she screwed up royally? But most of all she was sad that she was becoming queen. After all, if Elsa hadn't disappeared all those years ago, Elsa would be the one wearing the crown now, not Anna. The servants were all bustling around getting things ready for the festivities that would take place after the ceremony was over. Gerda was expected to show up any minute to help Anna get dressed.

After Anna got dressed, she went into her father's study and stood in front of the life size painting of him. "Please Father, give me strength so I can get through this day and then rule the kingdom wisely and not run it into the ground or totally destroy it in the first week." Then there was a lot of sitting and waiting until finally Anna was moved to the palace chapel where the ceremony would take place. After she was crowned, she curtsied to the crowd as was expected, except her crown slipped off her head and hit the stone floor with a thud. There was a collective gasp from the room as Anna picked it up and hastily stuck it back on her head. It was crooked, but nobody dared say anything.

The incident was soon forgotten however once the party started. Everyone was having a great time dancing and talking and eating. Ever since Elsa's isolation, the gates had mysteriously been shut as well, so it was the first time in over 10 years that the castle gates were open to other people. The night was mostly a blur of names and faces as countless royals introduced themselves to Anna. There was one man though who looked sort of like a rodent with his big nose and disproportionately large head that had asked Anna to dance at least twice already. Eventually she couldn't take it and she agreed. He took her hand, dragged her onto the dance floor and started jumping around like an agile peacock as he put it. Just as he spun Anna and dipped her though (her crown nearly fell off again), the doors blew open with a cold blast of air, and in walked a stunning blonde woman in a black dress that looked like ice, and a handsome auburn haired man. Everyone froze, and the room went silent. The blonde took in the crowd and finally spotted Anna with her crown just barely hanging on her head. Gliding over as if skating on ice, the woman smirked and said, "Oh don't stop dancing on my account. I just came to celebrate with my little sis".

* * *

><p><em>Again this is my first fanfic so any suggestions or comments you have are great. Hope you enjoyed! More is coming soon.<em>


	2. Sheee's Back!

_(A/N) In this chapter Elsa and Anna meet for the first time in forever and Anna realizes just how cruel Elsa has become as Elsa reveals why she started down the dark path. Again don't be afraid to leave me suggestions or ideas in the comments as they're greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Elsa?" gasped Anna. "But I thought you were-"<p>

"-Dead? No dear sister. Merely biding my time until I could return to Arendelle and reclaim what is rightfully mine. I'm here to get back my throne!"

"But where have you been this whole time? The guards looked all over Arendelle for you!"

"I wasn't in Arendelle Anna. You see, after mama and papa died I knew that was my one chance to escape my prison, let go of the past and unleash my powers. So I ran to the North Mountain to be alone."

"Wait, what? You mean you really have magical ice and snow powers? Gerda was telling the truth about everything? Even about the trolls?"

"Oh that's right dear Anna. I forgot you had no idea what I'm capable of. Allow me to demonstrate." At this, Elsa gave an evil grin and began twirling her hands so ice and snow flew around them.

Seeing the look on Elsa's face, Anna was a little frightened by her sister. "Um that's ok Elsa. Gerda already told me all about how you hurt me when we were younger, but the trolls healed me, but they also took away my memories of your magic. You don't need to show me your powers right now."

"Oh she told you what happened already? I'm betting she didn't tell you the whole story though. Like how our parents Locked ME IN MY ROOM FOR 15 YEARS! They were scared I would hurt somebody, so they decided the best thing to do was lock me in my room until I had my powers 'under control'. I was so lonely at first. All I wanted was to go play with you every time you asked. But eventually I focused on how I would get my revenge for my imprisonment."

"And um how are you planning on doing that?" Anna asked meekly.

"Well first let me give you a demonstration of my powers." And with a flick of her wrist, Elsa sent a blast of ice toward some lord, turning him into a human ice sculpture.

"That's impressive Elsa. But would you please unfreeze him? I don't think freezing ambassadors is good for international relations."

"Oh look at you Anna. Pretending like you're ready and responsible enough to rule a kingdom. But this is MY kingdom and I'm here to get it back. So no. I won't unfreeze him. He'll thaw eventually. It's just a matter of whether he's still alive when that happens." Elsa then looked around the room and shouted, "This is the fate of all who dare to defy me!" The room echoed with Elsa's threat. Nobody dared move a muscle for fear of incurring the snow queen's wrath.

Anna was so scared she barely had the courage to whisper, "Elsa, you know you could have just like asked for the throne back. I would have given it to you gladly and nobody would be turned into a human popsicle."

Snickering, Elsa replied, "Oh you're so naïve Anna. Where's the fun in that? No I'd much rather take it from you and finally get vengeance for what our parents did to me. And I'll start by destroying the kingdom they loved so much!" And with that Elsa thrust both hands outward and unleashed a swirling storm of black snow and ice.

Anna flinched, expecting Elsa to hit her with the snow and ice, but nothing happened. Looking around, she asked, "What was that? What did you just do?"

"Look outside Anna and you'll see."

"It's snowing!" somebody cried.

"In the middle of summer?" asked another guest.

"It just dropped ten degrees in the last minute!" wailed another guest unhappily

"Oh dear. Looks like winter has come early this year. But I'll fix everything if you willingly give me the throne **and** your life. Otherwise this kingdom will experience eternal winter. Which probably won't be good for trade or resources."

"Wait, why exactly is it necessary for you to kill me again? Couldn't I just give you the throne instead and walk away like this never happened?"

"Oh no dear sister. Because as long as you live, the people will never be truly loyal to me, and they'll always have a glimmer of hope that someone will come rescue them. The only way to extinguish that flame of hope is to publicly execute you so they have nobody to believe in anymore."

Anna was sorely tempted to just give up the throne to Elsa, but then she thought about how cruel Elsa had become. Probably not a good idea to give her control of Arendelle. _Not without a fight anyway,_ thought Anna determinedly. With that final rebellious thought, Anna charged at Elsa preparing to tackle her. Before she took three steps though Elsa waved her hand and Anna was encased in black ice. "Dear, dear Anna. Don't you see how helpless it is trying to attack me? I'll just turn you into a popsicle before you even reach me. And these ice powers are much more deadly than just freezing someone. I can create anything out of ice. Spears, arrows, swords. You name it, I can make it. But since you're just a silly little girl I'll forgive you this one time. And just like that all the ice melted off Anna. "Don't try that again though or I'll be forced to kill you for real," hissed Elsa.

"Also because I'm just such a nice person I'll give you three days to decide. Either you rule a kingdom stuck in winter or you give me the throne and prepare to die."

"I'll figure out a way to stop you," spat Anna.

"Well, whatever you do, don't be too long because after three days my magic becomes irreversible and not even I can bring back summer. That would be a shame now wouldn't it?"

"What happened to you Elsa? How did you get so evil?"

"What happened is I was wronged by our parents and I want my revenge!" shrieked Elsa. "And honestly Anna you should be thinking about your choices right now instead of asking me stupid questions. Clock's ticking after all." Anna couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take her sister's triumphant sneer. She couldn't take the shocked looks on her guests' faces. So she turned and ran out of the ballroom. Anna was on the verge of tears as she burst through the front door. A cheer went up from the crowd that was there to celebrate their new queen. One woman noticed her distraught look and asked if she was alright, but Anna shook her off and kept running.

Elsa watched her sister run away then turned to the auburn haired man beside her. "Follow my sister Hans. And report back to me her every move." Hans nodded and stalked off in the direction Anna had fled. Turning to address the crowd, Elsa declared, "The queen has fled Arendelle. I will be ruling this kingdom from now on. Any objections?" Nobody moved. Hardly anybody breathed, they were so frozen with fear. Grinning to herself Elsa announced, "Thought not. Now for starters there's just a few small changes that have to be made.


	3. The Klutzy Queen

Anna ran through the streets of Arendelle, unsure of where she was going exactly. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from the palace, the crowds, and especially from her sister. _She's a stinker. I mean who plots revenge on an entire kingdom for 6 years? _thought Anna angrily. _I've gotta find a way to stop her. _Anna thought back to when she and Elsa were little. Even though the memories she had of them playing together were false, remembering how sweet and kind Elsa had been brought tears to her eyes. _How are you so cruel Elsa? I feel like I don't even know you anymore. But I'll find a way to bring you back and make you good again if it's the last thing I do. _

Hans caught a flash of red hair quickly round the corner toward the center of town. Sighing with annoyment at the fact he would have to chase the queen throughout Arendelle, he took off on a quick jog to try and catch up with the runaway royal. Once he got her in sight, he slowed down to a much lighter jog and took care not to make too much noise, as any sound could be heard by Anna in the quiet night. The queen didn't seem to be running anywhere in particular and it didn't look like she was planning on stopping anytime soon either. The prince was well conditioned however, and kept up the pace easily.

Anna hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going, and before she knew it she had reached the fjord. It was barely recognizable since it was covered in black ice and snow thanks to Elsa. Not really wanting to go back into Arendelle, she decided to risk crossing the fjord on Elsa's ice. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously took a step onto the ice. Finding it solid enough, she put her other foot on the ice. Confident that the ice would hold her weight, Anna prepared to take another step and slipped right on her butt. She turned over on her knees and went to stand up but ended falling over again. It took three more tries but eventually Anna got back on her feet. Sticking her arms out to keep her balance Anna tried sliding one foot forward a little bit, but slipped and fell on her side. Groaning in frustration Anna lay on the ice trying to figure out why she was so helpless at skating. Then she came up with a brilliant idea to cross the fjord without standing up.

Hans watched the queen struggle on the ice for several minutes and began chuckling to himself. _She's so clumsy. At this rate I'll be waiting here all night for her to move a foot. But it's actually kind of adorable how much trouble she has with this simple skill _he thought. He saw Anna fall over yet again but instead of getting up she just lay there on the ice. Thinking that maybe the queen had hurt herself, he began walking toward her without even realizing it. When he was only a couple yards away, he saw Anna roll over on her back and sit up. Quickly stepping back into the shadows of a nearby tree to avoid being seen, Hans watched to see what happened next.  
>Instead of getting up, the queen stayed sitting and began pushing herself along with her her hands and feet. Hans had to stifle a laugh at this. He couldn't believe the great Queen of Arendelle, sister to the all-powerful Snow Queen, was scooching herself along the ice on her butt. <em>She's nothing like her sister. Elsa is dignified and elegant and would never do something like this. Of course she would have no trouble walking across the ice in the first place. But Anna is just so klutzy and- and what? Don't think those thoughts Hans. You're supposed to be watching her; not thinking about her big blue puppy eyes and frizzy red hair.<em> While Hans had been arguing with himself, Anna had made considerable progress with her butt scooching method. She was almost halfway across the fjord. Not wanting to lose sight of her, Hans took off slowly toward the edge of the ice.  
>He waited for the queen to get a little farther along, then took a step onto the ice. He almost slipped just like the queen, but managed to keep his balance. Taking small steps was the best way to walk on ice he quickly discovered, so he crept along quietly making sure not to lose sight of the queen, who was almost to the woods at the other end of the fjord.<p>

Anna's butt was frozen numb by the time she reached the other side, but it was better than falling countless times and turning her whole body into a giant bruise. Just as she stood up and looked for a path into the snowy forest, a black shape came hurtling toward her. Anna screamed and tried to run but the thing jumped on her chest and pinned her down. She could feel hot breath on her face and opened her eyes. First she saw sharp teeth and a snarling mouth, then a black nose, and finally, two beady, yellow eyes. Anna realized it was a wolf and shut her eyes to await her inevitable death.

* * *

><p>Elsa was having fun back in Arendelle. She had redecorated the entire castle to suit her taste with ice curtains and frosted windows. Not to mention the huge ice chandelier and the ice throne. Everyone was scared of the Snow Queen which was just how she liked it. Things in the castle had become lax since her parents died, but she was going to change that. Elsa called for another tray of bonbons to be brought to the throne room while she pondered how best to kill Anna when her sister returned. Elsa imagined an army of snow monsters ripping Anna apart limb from limb but decided that was no fun. Then she thought about stabbing Anna through the heart with an icicle but that was even more boring. Sighing with frustration Elsa leaned back in her throne to await her chocolates. A servant came scurrying in carrying a tray of dark chocolate bonbons. A dark look crossed Elsa's face upon seeing this. "WHERE ARE MY WHITE BONBONS?!" thundered Elsa. "I specifically said no dark chocolate ones! I must have white! I am the Snow Queen therefore everything I own must be WHITE! Do you understand?!"<p>

"I'm sorry your highness but we're out of white bonbons. You ate them all yesterday," replied the servant meekly.

"You dare suggest this is my fault? How insolent!" And with that Elsa waved her hand and turned the quivering servant into an ice stature. "Now who is going to get me my WHITE bonbons?!" she demanded.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Sorry this chapter isn't quite as exciting but I thought it would be fun to just have a little clumsy Anna time. Also, is Hans falling for the queen? (hint hint)_. _Upcoming chapters should have more thrills and chills. Let me know if you liked the idea of switching between Anna and Hans' thoughts. And as always leave me any other comments or suggestions you may have as they really make me feel appreciated. Thanks!_


	4. The Mountain Man

_(A/N) So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy and honestly just haven't felt the creative juices flowing. But here's the next chapter and a certain mountain man finally shows up. Not much with Hans in this one but maybe in the next chapters. As alwwys don't be afraid to leave me suggestions and comments. Be kind though please! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Hans saw the queen get tackled by a dark shape that he quickly realized was a wolf. You've gotta save her Hans. Not because she's so cute and helpless but because Elsa will have your head if anything happens to Anna. Hans picked up his pace and began moving as fast as possible toward the other side of the fjord. But he was too far away and he knew in his heart that he would never get there in time.<p>

He saw the wolf rear back it's head in preparation for the death bite and averted his eyes so as not to view the grisly scene. _So much for long live the queen_ he thought grimly. He waited for the scream that would mean it was all over but it never came. He chanced a look over his shoulder to see a man hitting the wolf on the head with what looked like a large stick.

Anna was waiting for the sharp teeth to sink into her neck but the bite never came. Instead it felt like something had knocked the wolf off her chest. She tried sitting up and found that the wolf was in fact no longer standing on her. Anna heard the wolf whimper to her left and glanced over. It was dark but she managed to make out a man beating the wolf with a piece of wood.

"You had enough or you want some more, huh?" shouted the man threateningly. He waved the stick like a batter getting ready to hit a home run. The wolf realized he was beat and turned tail and slunk away back into the woods.

Anna saw the man hurry over toward her. When he got closer to her she was able to discern some of his facial features and realized he was sort of cute in a rugged, unwashed sort of way. "Um, are you alright?" mystery man asked a bit breathlessly.

"Who me? Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up. Nothing I can't handle though. Geez that wolf came out of nowhere! I'm Anna who are you again?" Anna realized she was rambling and tacked on the last bit in a last ditch attempt to stop from sounding like a complete idiot.

"Anna as in Queen Anna? Your majesty!" replied the man hastily dropping to one knee in a show of respect.

Anna looked embarrassed and cried, "Oh no you don't have to bow and stuff! I'm not really the queen anymore cuz my older sister came into Arendelle and sort of took over the throne."

The man was shocked at hearing this but covered it by stuttering, "I-I'm Kristoff. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Haha yep I'm fine now!" replied Anna happily in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Thanks for all your help but I gotta go now. Gotta stop my evil sister from destroying the kingdom and all that!" Anna began walking toward the woods.

"Your highness, wait!" Kristoff called after her. "Not to make it sound like you need protecting because I'm sure you can handle yourself fine- that is you can probably save the kingdom by yourself- I mean you seem pretty-"

Anna turned around and realized how flustered the poor guy was. She began to giggle at how red his face was. "Are you asking if you can come along and be my bodyguard you big strong boy?" Anna asked teasingly.

"Well not necessarily your body guard, buuuut I figure you could use a guide. I know the woods and the mountains better than anyone! I pretty much grew up here!"

Anna looked her potential companion up and down and decided he most definitely couldn't be the worst person to have around in the time of another crisis. "Well if you think you can handle all the responsibility..."

"What? I mean oh right! I won't let you down your highness!"

Anna looked him in the eye and said sternly, "First things first though. You can call me Anna. No more your highness this, your highness that. You saved my life and therefore earned the right to use my first name."

"Um ok your- Anna. So where did you want to go exactly?"

"Gee I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Wait I know! Elsa said she's been staying on the North Mountain for the past 6 years. Let's see if there's anything there that could help us."

"The North Mountain huh? That's a pretty long walk. You sure you're up to it ? Don't need to rest at all?"

"I'm sure!" replied Anna fiercely. "I only have three days before this winter is permanent. I can't waste a second!"

"Okay well if you're on a schedule I guess we better get moving. Just let me call my friend and we can be off."

* * *

><p>Hans watched the stranger help the queen up. He was relieved that the wolf hadn't eaten Anna but was surprised when the two spent several minutes talking. How long does it take to thank somebody for saving your life? Finally Anna looked as though she was heading into the woods but then turned around. Aw jeez. She's gonna ask the big buffoon to come with her. I'll just have to make sure he's not up to any funny business.<p>

The man let out a shrill whistle and stood waiting. Then all of a sudden a dark shape came bounding out of the woods. At first Hans thought it was a moose or something and started laughing to himself. _What the heck is that thing doing? When the guy whistled like that I thought he was gonna call a horse or something; not some stupid moose! Hans started laughing even harder when he saw the guy pick Anna up and put her on the moose. Man, who would ever expect to see the queen riding some dumb furry beast? This is too good to be true._

* * *

><p>When Anna saw the big reindeer she couldn't help but let out an <em>Awwww<em>. He was just so cute. "Anna," Kristoff said proudly, "I'd like you to meet my best friend Sven. We've been friends since we were both kids. Well I was a kid. Sven was a- a I don't know. What do you call a baby reindeer?"

Anna giggled. "I don't know either. A pup? A colt? A minnow? None of those sound right."

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter. Sven can you say hi to Queen Anna who has asked us to call her just Anna?"

Putting his face next to Sven's, Kristoff said in a funny high pitched voice, "Hi just Anna!"

Anna laughed and Kristoff laughed nervously. He was worried Anna would think he was weird for talking for a reindeer. "That's cute how you talk for your reindeer."

"Yeah well growing up Sven was pretty much my only friend so..."

"So you took to having conversations with him," finished Anna. "Its cool. I was actually pretty lonely growing up too and I got into the habit of talking to the pictures on the walls. Especially this one really cool picture of Joan of Arc."

"Wow. Who would have thought the queen talked to pictures?"

Anna giggled. "Haha yep. I was a pretty crazy kid. But enough chit chat. Shall we get going?"

"Your carriage awaits m'lady." Sweeping into a bow Kristoff held out his hand.

"Wait. You want me to ride on your reindeer? Are you crazy?"

"Is the queen scared?" teased Kristoff. "I promise he won't bite."

"Of course not! Its just that I don't mind walking. I'm fine. Really."

"Look your highness. You've done great so far on your little adventure through this winter wonderland but if you really want to make your three day deadline its probably best if you ride my trusty reindeer."

"Hmph. What about you though?"

"Don't you worry about me. I can move just as fast as Sven through all this snow. Now would you please get on the reindeer?"

"Fine. But I'm walking as soon as I get a little break."

"Fine by me." And with that Kristoff picked Anna up and plopped her on Sven's back. Riding Sven brought back memories of when Anna was little and she and Elsa used to go horseback riding. Except reindeer were a lot slower and clunkier. But it was still sort of fun. Anna was more tired than she realized and before she knew it her head clunked down on Sven's neck and she began snoring. Kristoff looked back to see how the queen was doing and saw she was asleep. Shaking his head to himself and grinning, Kristoff began the ascent to the North Mountain.

Anna slept soundly but suddenly awoke. Sven had stopped moving. Smacking her lips Anna asked groggily, "Is it time for breakfast?" Looking around Anna could just make out a huge palace glittering in the sunlight. She got excited when she realized it was Elsa's ice castle. She began to dismount when she heard a ferocious roaring.

Looking up she saw giant snowman was towering over her. He had rows of spikes sticking out of his shoulders and back and arms. Anna was terrified of this monster and tried to find Kristoff who was nowhere in sight. The giant reached down and Anna put her hands up in a desperate attempt to keep it away from her. However the snowman just grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. "WHY YOU ON MY MOUNTAIN?!" the snowman bellowed, breathing a cloud of frost on Anna. Anna was about to answer when she heard a squeaky voice yell, "Die! Die! Die!"

* * *

><p>Elsa was getting bored sitting in her castle all day so she decided to go horseback riding. She went out to the stables and ordered one of the stable boys to saddle up the finest horse. As she was waiting she walked through the stables examining all the horses. All of them shied away from her as if they could sense the evil inside of her. All except one. The very last horse shoved its head toward her as if asking her to rub it. Elsa was surprised and looked closer at it. It was pure white with a single black spot in the shape of a heart on its forehead. All of a sudden Elsa remembered where she knew this horse from. Her father had given it to her on her eighth birthday when it was just a colt. Elsa had assumed her parents had gotten rid of him a long time ago though.<p>

The young stable boy walked up to her leading another fine looking horse. "That one's a real beauty eh? Been here forever. Used to be one of the fastest horses around but it's so old I doubt it could run more than a mile or two."

Elsa thought for a moment then said softly, "You can put that one away. I've decided I would like to ride this one."

"Are you sure?" the boy asked surprised. "He ain't doing that great in his old age."

"Yes I'm sure. Now do as I say or you'll be a human popsicle!" threatened Elsa; all traces of softness gone. The boy scurried away to do Elsa's bidding and Elsa turned to the horse. "I'm back sweetie. I promised we would be together forever. Now let's ride and make some magic Olaf!" The horse nickered and tossed its head in response.


	5. The Jousting Tournament

_I would like to give a quick thanks to ShadowMere28 for your awesome review! You really got my ball rolling again on this story!_

* * *

><p>Hans had been stumbling along for several hours behind the motley crew consisting of the queen, a mountain man, and some sort of furry beast. His toes and fingers were numb and he was sure he had frostbite on his nose. Hans was still wearing the dress clothes Elsa had given him for when they crashed the coronation part, and they weren't exactly made to withstand arctic temperatures. With every breath of frigid air that filled his nose Hans cursed Elsa and her snow powers. <em>The least she could have done was given me a fur cape or something. She could even have done some magic to make me impervious to the cold like her. But nooo. All she says is go follow my sister and report back to me any suspicious details.<em>

Of course Hans badmouthed Elsa behind her back all the time, but he didn't really mean it. No matter what harebrained scheme for vengeance she came up with, he always remained loyal to her. She'd given him everything (well almost everything) he could ever want when he had nothing but the clothes on his back and promised him much more as long as he stayed with her. Hans started thinking about the circumstances that led to his and Elsa's acquaintance.

_It had been a little more than a year ago when he left the Southern Isles in disgrace. His father, the king, had been hosting a friendly jousting tournament and entered all his sons in it. The crowd was full of beautiful and adoring ladies enjoying the pleasant summer day and cheering for their favorite warrior. Hans listened to the names of various warriors being chanted, but the one name he didn't hear was his own. Even his brother Soren who was only a year older had one or two ladies cheering for him. _It doesn't matter what they think. _Hans thought bitterly. _I'll win this whole thing and show them that I'm just as good at fighting as anybody. Then all those losers who bet on my brothers will be sorry.

_The tournament started and before long the dirt on the arena floors was stained with blood. The anguished cries of horses as they were struck down echoed through the crowd. The air smelled of sweat and by this time several young ladies had fainted from the sight of so much blood. In the tented area set back from the noise of the arenas, Hans' squire was trying to put on Hans' armor. Hans kept squirming around though trying to catch a glimpse of the fighting. He revelled in the chaos of the tournament. All the screaming and blood and violence only got him more excited for when it was his turn to fight._

_There were fifteen different arenas and over fifty competitors. In the first round, it had been set up so each of the twelve princes from the Southern Isles fought against a competitor from another kingdom. Hans knew his brothers would win their matches with ease and was excited for the next round where some of his brothers would likely be pitted against each other. When it was Hans' turn to fight, he mounted his horse and rode up to the gate leading into the arena. Looking across the way, he saw that his opponent was a tall, lanky fellow who appeared to be having trouble holding onto his lance and balancing on his frisky horse. Hans chuckled when he realized this guy would be such a pushover._

_The page blew the horn that signalled the start of the match and the two horses charged. Or rather, the other guy's horse bolted out of the gate while Hans' horse just stood there. He kept nudging his charger with his heels but his horse stubbornly stood there. All of a sudden, just as Hans' opponent was about to impale him, Hans' horse reared and threw Hans to the ground. Not expecting that to happen, Hans hadn't been holding onto the reins tightly and was thrown to the ground. He hit his head and blacked out just as the crowd started laughing and jeering at him._

_When he woke up, he was alone in his bed and he had a pounding headache. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't. The doctor came in shortly thereafter and said gravely, "You have a severe concussion son. You were out for three days. You're lucky you weren't killed in that accident. You'll have to stay in bed for at least another week or two."_

What accident? _Thought Hans groggily. _Oh yeah. The one where I embarrassed myself in front of everybody and couldn't even beat a guy barely sitting on his horse. _Hans groaned as everything came rushing back to him. "So what happened after I blacked out?" Hans asked the doctor hesitantly._

_"__Save your questions. Your father will be here shortly and will tell you everything you need to know. For now just try not to strain yourself," the doctor answered sternly. At that exact moment, King Agnor threw open the door with a bang and stalked into the room._

_Without so much as a how are you, Agnor growled, "Now you listen here boy. You embarrassed the whole family with your little stunt at the tournament. As soon as you're better, I want you out of this castle and out of this kingdom. I'll give you some money and you can be on your way. You are not welcome back here unless you do something worthy of a prince which I highly doubt will happen. I should have listened to your mother when she suggested getting rid of you as a baby. You were so scrawny that anybody could see you were worthless. But I insisted we keep you because I thought there must be something we could train you to do. But I guess you proved me wrong. You are a stupid, untalented child and YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE." And with that final insult left hanging in the air, Agnor stormed out of the room._

_The doctor was speechless then asked kindly, "Are you alright son? That's some temper your father's got there."_

_"__He's not my father and don't call me your son! I'm obviously nobody's son anymore!" Hans snapped angrily._

_"__I'm sure he'll calm down soon," the doctor said calmly._

_"__You don't know my father. When he says something, he means it. I'm not his son anymore and unless I heard him wrong I've just been banished, so I wish you would stop trying to make me feel better and just leave," Hans muttered bitterly. The doctor realized Hans needed some time to think things over and gathered up his tools and left the room quietly._

Hans could feel his rage beginning to boil once again. As he left the Southern Isles he had sworn revenge on his father and brothers for humiliating him. That was just one of the many promises Elsa had made to him. She had told him that if he helped her regain control of Arendelle she would help him seize control of the Southern Isles. Hans was grinning as he thought of all the evil ways he could get his own revenge. Elsa had given him some good ideas but he wanted to devise a plan all by himself and had ignored all her suggestions so far.

_I'll need to find a queen once I'm on the throne. Heh. Maybe I should take Anna for my queen. Wait, what? Where did that thought come from? _Hans wasn't quite sure what was happening to him. But as time went by and he spent more time watching Anna, the thought of killing her became more disconcerting which was crazy because he'd never been bothered by killing and warfare before. _Wow, the only other person I would hesitate to kill given the chance is… No Hans. Don't go there. You've already been rejected several times by her. Give it up. You have no chance with her. _

Without realizing it, Hans had traveled several miles and could finally make out the top of Elsa's ice castle atop the North Mountain. Hans let out a sigh of relief and kept walking with a renewed energy. He was wondering how far behind the queen he was when all of a sudden he heard a ferocious ROAAAAAAR and felt a blast of cold air and snow hit him in the face. Knowing only one creature that sounded like that, Hans grimly picked up the pace hoping there would still be something left of the queen to save by the time he got there.

* * *

><p>Elsa was having a great time riding Olaf around Arendelle. So far everybody who had seen her had hurried inside and shut the door, but Elsa didn't mind. She liked being alone and away from people. Just as she was beginning to truly enjoy herself though, some snot-faced little girl ran out in front of her horse and almost spooked it into throwing her. Enraged that the little girl had ruined her afternoon, Elsa got prepared to freeze the girl. Before she could though, the girl cried, "Why did you freeze Arendelle?! Why are you so mean?! I hate you!" Really mad now, Elsa didn't even think twice before she shot an ice blast at the girl. When she looked at the damage, she was frustrated with herself because it was the first time in two years that she had missed a target. Instead of hitting her in the heart, Elsa had hit the girl in the head putting a black streak in one of her bright red pigtails. Not wanting to waste anymore energy, Elsa left the girl unconscious on the cobblestones and rode back to the palace.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(AN): Wow! I finally updated! Been working on this chapter for a while but just got around to finishing it! As you can see this chapter is all about Hans and his backstory. Next chapter will get back to Anna and Kristoff though. As always feel free to leave comments and suggestions, but be kind please!_


	6. Abominable Snowdude

_**(A/N):**_ _Well it's certainly been a while hasn't it? To all those who are still following this story I applaud you for your patience__ and hope that you will stick with me while I try to get to the end. As promised, this chapter gets back to Kristoff and Anna for the most part. As always, let me know what you think and leave me comments/suggestions. I only request that you be nice about it. Otherwise read and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Hans scrambled up the icy slope of the North Mountain, sword in hand. He had just gotten over the ridge, and was bent over trying to catch his breath, when he looked up and saw the queen of Arendelle facing death yet again. What appeared to be a giant snowman, at least 20 feet tall, had Anna around the waist and had brought her up to eye-level. Hans knew exactly who the aggressive snowman was. Elsa had created him years ago to get rid of unwanted visitors on her mountain.<p>

_Where on earth was that big oaf who had helped Anna before? Wasn't he supposed to be protecting her? _Hans desperately tried to come up with a rescue plan, but he knew there was little chance of saving the queen. Only Elsa had the ability to control the snowman, and she was back in Arendelle eating bon bons, while he froze his butt off chasing the runaway queen. _Elsa will have your head if anything happens to Anna. If you let her die, you'll be the Snow Queen's next victim._ Knowing full well the consequences of failure, Hans sighed resignedly, and decided his best option was to try to distract Abominable Snowdude so he would drop Anna and she could run.

As he neared the monster, Hans noticed another figure by the monster's foot. It was another snowman, but this one was only two feet tall, tops. He barely reached the monster's ankle. Hans knew all too well who this snowman was, and groaned to himself. It was another one of Elsa's creations from back when she was first learning to use her powers, but it wasn't quite what she wanted. Instead of being large and terrifying, this snowman was small and cute. Instead of protecting his mistress, he told jokes and asked stupid questions. For some reason, Elsa had decided to keep it even though it was practically useless. She'd named it Olaf, and Olaf was one of the only things that could make Elsa genuinely smile. He was just so naïve about the cruel world.

* * *

><p>Anna opened her eyes a fraction of an inch to see what could possibly be stupid enough to attack a 20 foot tall walking, talking snowman with a thirst for blood. To her surprise it happened to be another snowman, albeit a much smaller and more adorable one. He had taken one of his stick arms out and appeared to be smacking the monster's foot with it while screaming, "Die, die!" The monster didn't even seem to notice it though, and Anna knew the end was probably nigh. Once again preparing for death, she shut her eyes tightly and prayed it would all be over soon.<p>

_THUD! _Anna heard someone yelling, and what she thought was Sven grunting, but she didn't dare open her eyes for fear of what she might see. There was more shouting and hullaballoo below her, but Anna was too terrified to pay attention. _It'll all be over soon, don't worry. Just try to keep breathing and don't think about what's going to happen._

"Move snow brain!" yelled a man's voice impatiently.

"Yay! It's Prince Charming to the rescue!" cried the squeaky voice.

"Hey ugly! Why don't you put the lady down and fight me mano a mano, huh?"

"RAWWWR!"

_CRACK! _Anna heard what sounded like a bone snap, and then a dull thud some distance away. The monster lifted her up King Kong style and prepared to throw her down the mountain. So busy was he doing his job that he didn't notice the man running towards him. He looked down just as the man brought his sword down in an arc; severing the monster's leg cleanly from his body. The monster let out a confused grunt and started to sway.

Anna shrieked as everything started moving back and forth. Her eyes shot open, and she was falling 20 feet through the air and landing with a soft thud in a deep layer of snow. Dazed, Anna looked around to see what had happened. _Had Kristoff come back in the nick of time to save her? Where was he, and where was the snowman?_ Looking around, the snowman's body was lying a few feet away minus a head and a leg, but Kristoff was still MIA.

"Are you alright?" A gloved hand was shoved in Anna's face and she took it hesitantly as she stood up.

"Yes, thank you." Looking at her savior, Anna felt a jolt of fear and hatred surge through her as she recognized her sister's gate-crashing companion from last night. She yanked her hand away and quickly started to stalk away, but tripped on her dress and fell sprawled out on the snow.

"Your Highness, wait!" the man called out in a pleading voice. "I mean you no harm!"

"I don't care what you mean! You're working with my sister who just so happens to be trying to kill me, so stay away from me!" She scrambled backward on her butt as the strange man walked slowly toward her, as though approaching a wild animal.

"Please! My name is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I work for your sister, yes, but I have no desire to kill you. Whatever problems you two have are between you and her. If I'd wanted to kill you I could have just let the snowman have you."

"Get away!" Anna shrieked. "You're probably going to try to drag me back to my sister so she can execute me!"

"No, no-" but Hans was cut off by a large shape barreling towards him. He tried to shield himself with his arms, but he was no match for the strength of a mountain man. Hans went flying backward and landed on his back in the snow; the wind knocked out of him. A shadow loomed over him as Hans stared up at his assailant.

"Hey, the Queen said get away, so I suggest you get away, _buddy_," Kristoff growled threateningly.

Hans sneered at the blonde man and stood up with a swift movement. "Whatever you say Moose Boy. Some thanks for saving the damsel's life you ungrateful wretches."

Kristoff snarled and tried to charge Hans again, but Anna grabbed his arm. "C'mon Kristoff. Please, let's just get out of here. I just wanna get away from him."

"Fine. Are you sure you're okay though?" he asked in a much gentler tone.

"Yes, just a little freaked out that my sister sent her henchman after me. But we've wasted so much time. It's past noon of the first day."

"Yeah, you're right. Time is short. You sure I can't finish that mangy cur off though?" Kristoff looked around angrily, but Hans had disappeared. It was just him, Anna, and Sven on the mountain.

"I'm sure," Anna stated with an air of finality. "The stinker's gone anyway and we really need to get going. Look! I can see the ice palace from here! Let's go!"

Kristoff smiled at Anna's never-ending optimism, and hurried to catch up with her as they began the final ascent to the top.

* * *

><p>Elsa arrived back at the palace in a bad mood. The ride itself had been pleasant but that annoying brat ruined it all. She needed to blast something with ice to let off some steam. She stormed through the palace looking for the right thing to smash. All the servants cowered against the wall as she passed; black ice trailing in her wake. Without realizing where she was going, she ended up in her child hood room. Remembering something from long ago she approached her vanity and pulled out the middle drawer. Sitting inside were the countless notes Anna had slipped under the door to her over the years. Overcome with grief and anger, Elsa howled with rage and ripped the pieces of paper to shreds. Then, just for good measure, she shattered the mirror and blasted the ornate oak headboard of her bed with pitch black ice. When she stared at the damage around her and rested her gaze on the mirror, all she saw was her fractured reflection staring back at her.<p> 


End file.
